Higashi
by Yami Bakura's Twin Soul
Summary: Kurama has been mising for a month and Hiei finds him fighting a surprizing opponent whos name is Higashi. Yet there is a definate connection between Hiei and Higashi that causes the battle to be a bit confusing to watch.


Kon'nichiwa! I am beggining a fan fiction that I wrote a while back. This one was inspired by events that happened. Events that I will not speak of unless you pester me enough. Now, when you finish I would like you to READ THE AUTHORS COMMENTS AT THE END! Sorry if that bothered you a bit. Anyway. Here it is. The first chapter. Oh and no one will be saying anything in this first chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. (But I do own a whip.)  
  
Chapter 1: The Fight  
  
Hiei walked through the Makai forest. He had been givin a break from his duties protecting the barrier so he went to find his friend Yoko. The only problem that had been presented to Hiei was that Kurama had dissapeared about a month ago. Yusuke had been investigating the situation and came to the final conclution that Kurama had gotten into a fight he couldn't win, but Hiei knew the fox better than that. Shiori had died about two months prior to the dissaperance and Yusuke probably thought that Kurama had gotten over it. He couldn't beleive that Kurama would simply give his life for one human. Hiei had to find him though, in case something did happen or was happening. If Kurama had indeed died, Koenma would have told everyone. Apparently Yusuke had only said he was investigating to calm everyone down. Unless he knew something they didn't.  
  
Abruptly Hiei stopped. He could sense some spirit energy and it seemed familiar. It was releasing a sense of anger, fear, and adrenaine. Yet it was still calm. This was without a doubt the energy Yoko gave off while in a fight. Hiei followed in the direction he felt the ki was coming from and heard the crack of a whip. No doubt it was him but he thought Yoko had gotten past that method. Hiei spotted the fight throught the trees. Apparently Yusuke had found Yoko as well for he was slumped against a tree with blood pouring out from an open wound in his stomach. Fortunately he was still alive. His eyes shifted toward Yoko. His once snow white cloths were now stained scarlet with his own blood and possibly even the blood of his opponent.  
  
With that Hiei's attention was shifted to the attacker. His eyes widened as he watched the demon. It was almost like watching himself. It certainly looked like him except he didn't have the jagan eye. The first possiblility that went through his mind was a shape shifting demon, but if it was it would have a false eye in its forhead. This one obviously didn't. The second possibility was that it was his father. It was said that the son of an ice apparition would have all the traits of its father since ice apparitions can only have sons with a male of a diffrent type. It had to be his father. This fire apparition was obviously not as fast as Hiei so Kurama had a definate advantage with that. The main problem was that he was still fast and agile and even Hiei could not beat him with a sword. There was another thing too. The demon was using a shield. This sheild seemed to block anything that came its way so Kurama had no attack that could get past that item.  
  
Hiei paid close attention to the shield. It was a dark metalic gray with dragons teeth adorning the rim. It was about waist high if set next to Kurama. in the center was a pentogram. With that Hiei knew he had to interfere.He rushed in front of Yoko unsheathing his sword to block the attack that his father was about to deliver upon the fox. It was now between him and his father. Kurama definately didn't like this and attempted to regain his position in the fight but Hiei kicked him back. The demon was rather surprised at this turn of events and the fact that he felt he was fighting a mirror.Hiei tried everything and realized that his idea that his father was better at the sword was begining to fade from his mind. Their skill was equal. Hiei then attampet everything he had except the dragon but nothing worked becaise of the shield. If he could remove the sheild from the battle, he could win.  
  
He finally alowed Kurama to join in and while his father was distracted with Yoko, Hiei rushed toward his father with all the speed he had and knocked it off his hand. He then removed the katana from his fathers grasp and placed the edge of his own sword against his father's neck. Everything became still and the only sound to be heard was the thud of Yoko's dead weight falling onto the dry earth below.  
  
This is an older fan fiction of mine. When I read the original I thought it was too badly writte to b posted but as i typed it up I fixed it. So what do you all think of it? there's a ton more to be written so this isn't the end. I wouldn't expect you to beleive it is anyway since this is a bit of a cliff hanger. Send in your reviews. I'll be a little strict on this. If you like it review becase fave reviews will make this stor continue. For the next three chapters I will expect five reviews from five people that have not reviewed. So if you want to read more you should. A smily face is accepted if that's all the time you have for reviewing. Well, Ja matta tomodaichi! 


End file.
